Drink Me
by kIlLuAl0v3s
Summary: A boring morning for the two teenagers. What else to cure their boredom other than a mysterious gift? 'Drink me', it says. So what will happen between these two males? A little sexual themes, rated T to be safe. No lemon scene. One-shot.


**A/N: Hi again~! :D Another story this time round! Please leave a review before you leave, I want to read your opinions. :) I guess I didn't write the lemon scene as I was too lazy. :p But give this story a chance! ^^**

**Warning: A little bit of sexual themes. Only A LITTLE. Uke Killua.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

**Enjoy~**

It was a glorious morning.

Gon and Killua was spending their time leisurely at Gon's room at Whale Island, practicing their nen as usual.

Breakfast was delectable and pleasant-tasting as always, and Mito-san and Gon's grandma were out to buy more groceries to replenish the food supply 'raided' by the two boys.

They were 17 now, and had grown into two pleasant looking and charming guys. Gon had kept his bubbly character, and his personality doesn't match with his now mature look. His chocolate brown eyes were honest as they were in the past, and his dazzling smile was still plastered on his face.

He had trained, oh how well he did. His tanned skin had made his muscles even more admirable; his six packs were also not to be compared. His broad shoulders made people just want to cuddle against him like covering oneself with a protective layer. All in all, he was a stunning man.

How about Killua?

Well, I would say that practically all the people of the opposite gender were ogling at his handsome features as he walked past them.

His white hair was still as soft and fluffy, and it gave off the vibe to touch it desperately. His bangs had grown a little longer, that it covers part of his eyes. His cat-like eyes were piercing, but they gave the bad-boy look. His smooth pale skin covers his muscles that he had deserved for his training since young. There was one thing though; his shoulders were not broad like how the males were supposed to have after their puberty. His was similar to a female's.

And that really pissed Killua off.

You see, the shoulders had made Killua look feminine, as his muscles were covered by his clothing. So often you will see some of the 'braver' males suddenly confessing their 'love-at-first-sight' to him. Being chased after from both genders, it actually makes the popular-with-females Gon to be seen fortunate.

"Ahhh, it's getting boring~" Killua whined in frustration. The usual practice had ended, and now both of them were lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. The summer heat was also not helping.

"Hmm, so what shall we do? Exploration?" Gon suggested.

"Again? No way. Isn't there anything new to do?"

Gon turned his head stealthily to look at Killua. 'Ah, he's so perfect.' Gon thought, absorbing the details of Killua's face features. It doesn't matter if he had memorized them before, to Gon, each time he look at Killua was a very precious moment that he had always kept to himself.

_Ding-dong!_

Both teenagers were up with a start. 'Who could it be?' was the only thought that entered their minds.

Being extremely curious and also elated of having something new to do, both of them rushed to the door, opened it to only find a suspicious looking gift box lying on the floor.

The mysterious gift was taken back to their room, and was examined. A small little note was attached to the ribbon tied around the box, and it read: _Open me._

The gift box was exquisite, maroon coloured ribbon tying the black silky box together. Seeing no harm in opening it(and also to quench their thirst of curiosity), the ribbon was slowly undone, and the box was opened.

In it was a small bottle of unknown liquid, with also another message reading: _Drink me._

Now, more question marks were appearing on top of their foreheads. Why was the gift box sent and what was was the motive of the sender? It was multiples of questions with no definite answers.

Taking a stand, Killua said with confidence, "Gon, I will drink it. Since I'm immune to poisons anyway. I really am curious of the liquid."

Concern marred Gon's features, and to which Killua replied with assurance, "Don't worry Gon. I'm sure I will be fine."

Preventing any stoppage, Killua tore open the seal of the bottle and downed the colourless liquid in one go.

A few seconds past without any signs of abnormalities.

"What the hell? It's just a prank I think. Damn those kids." Killua cursed, his body temperature increasing rapidly with each passing second. Killua thought it was because of the heat, but was it really the truth?

Killua was perspiring heavily, his sweat wetting his white simple tee.

"Gon, is it me or is the heat getting stronger?" Killua fanned himself desperately.

"Huh? What are you talking about? The temperature feels the same as before."

'Things are going wrong, that's for sure. Is it the liquid…?' Several hypothesis of his increasing temperature was made, and the unknown liquid which he gulped down proved to be the greatest possibility.

Feeling being driven to a corner, Killua finally couldn't take it and began to strip his tee while being in front of Gon. Gon's eyes widened at the marvelous sight, and his sight zoomed into Killua's pink nipples protruding out of his torso.

Gon gulped down his saliva nervously; he definitely could not lose his control. Not today, not tomorrow, not forever.

Killua looked at him with pleading eyes, while begging him to please make it stop. It was sapping Gon's energy away just by listening to his seductive voice.

Killua inched closer to Gon, his eyes staring right into Gon's while he moved nearer. He then traced Gon's six packs with his clothes on softly, his index finger moving ever so slowly and lustful.

"Gon… Can you help me…?"Killua purred, rubbing his naked chest against his clothed one. Oh how Gon wish his clothes will just disappear.

When Gon made no response and any movement to 'help' him, Killua sulked cutely before purring again, this time with a whining style.

"_Gon…_"

That was it. Gon could hear his threads of sanity breaking away, _snap snap snap. _Taking a chance when Gon was so dazed, Killua pushed Gon to the floor, before straddling his hips to make sure there's no escape.

Gon could feel _it _coming up.

Killua had all along known what he was doing, but he just couldn't make it stop. It was like his body was being controlled, while he was conscious of his actions all the eyes were full of lust and desire as he neared Gon's face with his.

Still no response, with the exception of the stupid dazed look.

Annoyed, Killua rubbed his crotch against Gon's hardened member, earning a choked gasp from the other. Smirking, he repeated the action a few more times, until Gon was pleading him to stop.

"Killua…" A last resort from his last thread of consciousness.

Killua did not take the bait, and he was beginning to undo the buttons of Gon's short, one by one.

_SNAP!_ There went the last thread.

Killua smiled in ecstasy as he switched positions with Gon, with him at the bottom and Gon on top.

Of course, that movement was done by none other than Gon himself.

**R&R~! :D**


End file.
